


Together Again For The First Time

by TheZev



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Clone Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Much as she likes him, Felicia wishes Peter could be a little more… morally ambiguous. Less uptight. More carefree. Maybe even a little slutty.She meets Kaine and wonders what she should do with her other two wishes.
Relationships: Kaine Parker/Felicia Hardy
Kudos: 12





	Together Again For The First Time

Kaine was in New York. Being an idiot.

You had to be an idiot to be a superhero in New York. They had the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the X-Men were a fifteen-minute drive away. Every borough already had a superhero or two. Not only that, but all the real dickwad supervillains and alien invaders picked New York first for any kind of attack. Even Osama bin Laden got in on the fun.

Now, Hoboken, you didn’t have to worry about any of that shit. Not only did you get to be a big fish in a little pond, with all the groupies that implied, but most of the supervillain crap wrapped itself up before it could get out of New York state.

Living in New York, as a superhero, meant you were just asking to be some loser nobody punching a bunch of robot goons or zombies until one of the big guns blew up the sky-beam and ended the whole thing. And did anyone care that Daredevil had beat up a dozen zombies? No. They cared what She-Hulk was doing.

Kaine could sympathize, he too cared about She-Hulk a bit more than his own well-being, but he thought the Associated Press should hold themselves to a higher standard.

But he owed Peter a favor. Owed him a lot more than a favor, really. So while Peter and Mary Jane were on a much-needed vacation to work on their relationship—and hopefully Peter would finally get laid enough to take care of his terminal ‘needs to get laid’ status—Kaine was minding the shop. No sense pointing out that half the unstable molecule wearers on Earth were minding the same shop. Peter needed someone there specifically to watch out for Sandman, the Shocker, and the Vulture. Which, fine. If it put Peter at ease, Kaine would go on his patrols for him. It wasn’t just for Petey, after all. It was for Mary Jane.

And maybe she had a sister…

Despite his attempts at bitterness, which Kaine usually enjoyed, he was enjoying his dumb New York vigilante act just a little more. Even in his red suit, with the black highlights and the glowing red eyes, people saw his body shape in the night darkness, the way he moved, and cheered for him, called out for him—probably assumed he was Parker in new duds.

Kaine didn’t exactly _like_ the attention, wasn’t _comfortable_ with it… but it beat getting shot at. Maybe next time, he should try to get Peter to go on vacay while J. Jonah Jameson was leading a publicity blitz _against_ him. Would be more on-brand.

Enough introspection. Kaine saw a shimmer in the darkness, a black-clad figure, slim and athletic, moving fast over the rooftops. Whiteness winking with their movement. Who did he know who wore black and white. The Spot? It seemed like running from roof to roof wasn’t thinking with portals, but still, that was one of Brother Peter’s guys.

Kaine changed course to intercept, especially when he picked up a burlap bag in one of their hands—the perfect thing to carry some ill-gotten loot—and a distinct womanly jiggle to all that running and jumping. Potential larceny and the feminine mystique. Kaine would just be a bad citizen if he didn’t attend to that.

He landed on a nearby air conditioning unit. She—whoever she was—ran right by him. Kaine snagged her bag with a webline and puppeteered it smoothly into his own hands. “Burlap bag isn’t much of an accessory, lady. Unless this is some kind of hipster thing where you pay five hundred dollars to walk around on sandals that are just wads of cardboard duct-taped to your feet.”

The woman stopped, giving Kaine an appraising look. She wasn’t too bad on the eyes herself. She wore all black leather, latex, vinyl, something slick and shiny like that. White fur trim on her gloves, boots, and plunging neckline relieved all the blackness, flaring up to add contrast to the milky white skin that was bared explosively from her masked face down to her navel. Her neckline—the zipper in front of her catsuit—was pulled down so low, Kaine could almost see if the white hair on her head was matched by…

White hair.

“You’re that Black Cat babe, aren’t you?”

Felicia shifted from the fighting stance she’d been in to something more sultry. “Well, usually I leave the babe implied… you’re not my Spider, are you?”

“What gave it away? The completely different costume?”

“You sound the same. Don’t tell me. One of those clones?”

“Bit rude to get into origin stories on the first date. Doesn’t the superhero handbook say we have to fight over a misunderstanding first?” He tossed her back the burlap bag. “Let’s not and say we did. Get home safe. I gotta find some faces to pummel or Big Bang Theory will think I’m slacking off.”

Felicia stood there, holding the bag, no longer combative or seductive but simply confused. “You’re letting me go?”

Kaine stepped up onto the roof’s parapet, crouching down to look out at the city. No speeding getaway cars, no rampaging mutants. Just his luck, a quiet night when he really needed to show Parker that he was taking this seriously. “Yeah, this whole MeToo thing, really put a damper on chasing women around and tying them up…”

“But I’m stealing shit.” Felicia rattled the bag. “Look! Stolen goods!”

Kaine waved his hand dismissively. “I know your rep and I doubt you’ve turned into a psychopath out of the blue. If you’re stealing from someone, guessing they can afford to lose it and they probably deserve too. If the other guy has a problem like that, he can take it up with you when he’s on the job. Me, I’ll wait around for a good mugging.”

Felicia’s eyes widened, her brows trilling up. She didn’t strike him as the kind of woman who shocked easily, so Kaine guessed he was doing something right. “You’re not going to chase me? Not even a little?”

“Nope.”

Felicia actually raised her foot to stomp it before her eyes lit up with an idea. “What if I’m a copycat?”

Kaine winced at the pun. “Ouch.”

“No one with your DNA gets to sneer at bad jokes. But for all you know, I could be someone entirely different from Felicia Hardy, just dressed up as her. Maybe to steal a heart transplant from some deserving orphan.”

Kaine turned to regard her. It wasn’t such a hardship. She was breathing hard and that did nice things to a body that already looked so good, it would probably still be a 10 through at the least the first stage of decomposition. “Ever hear of the Parker Luck? It pretty much means that there aren’t two women in the tristate area who can both fill out that costume.”

“Really? It seems to me every girl who likes wearing skintight spandex has a set of Double Ds too. Small wonder I can’t go straight.”

Felicia said it sultrily, like a double entendre, and _that_ bore thinking about. But not when he was on the job. Peter would probably understand him taking a night off for a sure thing, but just playing cat and mouse with an adrenaline junkie… that would get him a great responsibility lecture for sure.

“Look,” Kaine said, “I really didn’t get that many memories of you from the OG, but from what I recall, you were always telling him that you robbed from the pricks and gave to the poor—if what you say about your own income bracket is true. Now you’ve got a Spider-Man taking you at your word and you want me to jam you up instead. What’s the deal? Glutton for punishment?” He looked her over. It wasn’t getting any harder on his end. (Well, that wasn’t exactly true…) “Maybe you should carry around a whip to go with the rest of the dominatrix paraphernalia.”

“Ooh, a five-syllable word, you did inherit his brains. Still, who wants the Chinese knock-off when they can have the real thing?”

Kaine simmered. Now she was pissing him off. He’d cut her a break and still she was determined to get a rise out of him. What was it with people? Was this was Peter had to put up with, even from an old fuckbuddy? No wonder the guy was so neurotic.

He whirled on Felicia, though he kept his tone cold, neutral—unforgiving. “I don’t really get the newsletter, but last time I checked, we don’t have any Chinese knock-offs. Maybe you’re thinking of the Hulks.”

“Could be!” Felicia chirped. “They’re all straight, right?”

Kaine set his jaw. “I haven’t known you for long, but it doesn’t take long to figure you out.”  
  


Felicia folded her arms under her ample bust, as if he could forget about _those_ for a single second. Like a dam breaking, losing his cool with her was letting the rest of his emotions run wild. And he wasn’t just mad at her. Not by a long shot.

He was also angry with Peter for putting him in this position, and himself for botching it by getting into a dumb argument with some bimbo he should be giving a tumble to, and the Black Cat herself for thinking that looking good in a leather catsuit meant she could get whatever she wanted and being mostly right on that account.

“Go on,” Felicia drawled, fixing him with an emerald-eyed stare.

“It’s real simple, rich girl. You just want what you can’t have. Peter told you to buzz off, now you can’t get enough of him. I won’t give you the time of day, so you have to break my balls. It’s all real Intro to Psychology. A stunt only someone with so little self-awareness that she’d dress like that would go for.”

“If I’m breaking your balls, how about you pay me back by destroying my pussy?”

Felicia sauntered closer to him. Kaine got the feeling that despite the opaque lenses on his mask, she could tell how his eyes followed her wiggling and swaying, every little bounce of her unbound breasts, shockingly light despite their heft. His hands tightened into fists, wanting to reach out and touch those impossible tits.

“But speaking of Intro to Psychology, you wouldn’t happen to be dabbling in a little projection, would you? Is that what it’s like for you and Mary Jane? Peter keeps telling me she’s the love of his life—you’re his clone—what does that make her to you?”

“She’s cute, but after my time,” Kaine said. “And before you ask, Gwen was a long time ago. I’ve moved on.”

“Really? That’s not exactly the family business, is it?”

“I’m not the one taking a break from my getaway to chat up someone who reminds me of my ex.”

Felicia shook her head. “You don’t remind me of him. But I wouldn’t mind if you started to.”

She dragged her eyes down his muscular physique, spotlighted through the skintight costume, and Kaine felt like she could pinpoint the heat in his groin, burning like it was trying to reach the feverish warmth he could feel coming off her.

“You’re as tall as Peter…”

She circled around him, looking at him from all angles, taking in his taut ass the same way he’d been staring at her all night.

“You sound like Peter…”

She came back around in front of him. This time she noticed the swollen erection running down the inside of his pantleg. Her eyes didn’t linger on it, preferring to sweep up to his mask and look for traces of his expression through the fabric. Kaine felt like she could tell what he was actually thinking. Not that it could be very hard.

“You seem just like Peter all over. How would you like to beat his record?”

“What record would that be?”

Felicia only smiled. “What do you think?”

Kaine knew that was his cue to jump on her, but that felt too much like letting her win. Maybe it was some kind of warped family pride; he didn’t like the thought of being seduced so easily. Not when Peter had held the line for so long. “And if I win?”

Felicia’s eyebrows jounced wickedly. “I think you’ll win no matter what.”

“ _If I win,”_ Kaine stressed, “you take your loot and put it right back where you found it. Like a good girl.”

Felicia blinked, startled—then pleased at his daring. “And if I win?”

“Then the next time I see you… I’ll chase you.”

Felicia leaned close to him, close enough that her supple breasts pressed against his pecs, close enough that he could feel the fur trim on her costume’s cleavage crushed between their bodies. “I want to hear you say it. In his voice. But you can leave the mask on.”

That mask had never been more appropriate. He felt like his eyes were burning. “I just met you, but I can already tell that every time I see you, I’m going to get a hard-on that won’t quit, so either we steer clear of each other or you start doing something about how hard my cock is right now.”

Felicia smirked with her luscious lips, impressed. A heated blush came to her pale face. Though Kaine could tell she was far from embarrassed. “You ever get slapped, talking to a girl like that?”

“Sometimes. The women I meet have a lot of fetishes.”

“What’s yours?”

“No hotel room. No backseat of a car. Right here, right now, while all you can think about is how much you want it.”

Felicia licked her lips. “You and him have a lot in common.”

“You want a change of pace already?”

“More… something that’s just for you.”

“Like what?”

“My tits are always the first thing anyone notices about me…” Felicia stretched, bending, twisting, undulating until she cartwheeled around onto all fours. And Kaine could see her ass. Her perfect, leatherbound ass. “Do the unexpected.”

“How unexpected can it be if you’re asking for it?”

“There’s a difference between asking for it and being ready for it. And if you’re anything like Peter… there’s no getting ready for it.”


End file.
